


Murder Game

by Tyrant_of_Light



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Death, Fear of Death, Hive Mind, Horror, Humor, Knives, Masks, Murder, Nighttime, Serial Killers, Slasher, Stalking, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_of_Light/pseuds/Tyrant_of_Light
Summary: In a universe where The Entity never created the realms. Instead she chose many serial killers to take part in a different game for her amusement, leaving them in their own world to stalk, hunt and kill as many innocents as possible.A certain slasher just wanted an easy kill for the night, but no such luck it would seem. With several interruptions our killer is in for a long night. Will they finally be able to claim their kill?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Murder Game

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of pictured the girl as Meg but she really could be any female survivor, so pick your favorite and imagine its her :D

Quiet tapping was heard in the narrow alleyway. Shadows crawled away from the street lights of the deserted road nearby. The tapping came closer. A hooded figure, shivering a little from the night’s cold that had set in hours ago, continued on her way unaware of the cloaked threat that lay in wait.

As she past a particularly dark corner, a new figure made its presence known. A white mask popped out from behind a wall. It shadowed the lone girl silently.

The girl heard a breath that wasn’t her own, a shiver trailing down her spine, and she decided to pick up the pace. She was almost running as she turned down the next path. The foreign breathing only seemed to get louder and she didn’t dare to look back. 

Her heart pounding from its cage, desperate to escape its confines a she sprinted forward towards some source of aid.

Finally, a light at the end of the tunnel, a busy road lay ahead. 

She put her final effort into her legs, propelling herself towards the exit.

Then a shadow fell over her. A masked figure now blocking off her light source. 

How had he gotten ahead?

She turned back on herself, ready to run again.

Another masked form stood there, just watching.

Screaming, she leaned into the wall beside her, trying to keep an eye on both of the hidden faces.

The one who had been following curled his fingers into a wave as his mask tilted sideways. The new arrival started to advance forward.  
Were these two working together? The woman wondered.

The new man pulled out a knife and her heart almost stopped on the spot. 

“What do you think you’re doing, Frank?” The original chaser asked in a voice that sounded like it was coming through a phone line.

“Killing opportunistically,” replied Frank, the knife wielding man.

“Oh, ok well don’t mind me, I’ve only been stalking her since the corner shop,” the other replied.

“Well, you know, Danny, you should really seize the moment more,” Frank taunted, pulling the girl away from the wall.

She let out a fearful shriek, which was quickly cut off by Frank’s gloved hand covering her mouth.

She struggled in his grasp until she saw the silver glint from beside her neck. Her eyes wide, staring at the corner of the blade. 

Suddenly the stalker, Danny, was behind Frank, his own knife against her assailant’s throat.

“Let her go,” Danny growled.

Frank released the girl, whose legs were so weak with terror that she fell to the gravel, tearing her jeans open at the knees.

Danny pushed Frank into the wall. 

Frank raised his hands in surrender.

“Come on, buddy, we both know that we need the kills more than you. You’ve been doing great; me and the guys haven’t been keeping up with the rest of you. I mean you can teleport now! How is that fair!?” Frank whined.

“Then try harder and find your own kills. Isn’t there like four of you?”

“She treats us as one person,” Frank explained.

“Lol!” Danny exclaimed, backing away from the other serial killer before wiping his blade on his sleeve. “Makes sense, you do only have about a quarter of my skill.”

Frank growled behind the mask. Trust Danny to mock how badly his group, The Legion, were doing in The Entity’s games currently. They all had the same aim; to please The  
Entity and get the best gifts going to make their job easier.

Frank shook his head, the others were also not doing well tonight, it seemed.

Danny gave him an odd look.

“They’re tracking someone else together,” Frank said, pointed at his head to signify that they were communicating telepathically.

Danny gave a short disinterested nod. Frank didn’t have to know that Danny was secretly interested in The Legions hive mind power. 

Frank shared some information with his group before a high pitched shriek of horror brought his attention back to his own situation.

The cry came from behind Danny’s mask, as he pointed finger at an empty spot on the ground whilst looking at Frank and then back at the spot repeatedly.

Frank looked at the now empty spot where their victim had been.

“Fuck!” Frank yelled.

Almost going into his rage mode, but calming quickly as he considered that it would be best to save the energy for later.

“See, this is why The Legion needs to get the kill. If we had enhanced hearing of something, it would really help us out,” Frank pleaded.

Danny ignored him in favor of climbing onto a balcony to get a better view, where he caught a glimpse of a red jacket disappearing around a corner. 

Teleporting after the girl, he vanished from Frank’s sight and leaving the other killer to catch up at his own pace, or hopefully find somewhere else to be.

Danny caught up after not too long, the girl had escaped into an abandoned building it seemed. 

He could hear her heavy breathing from beside one of the windows. 

He tried the window, finding it open.

But apparently his chosen prey had expected this, swinging a broken glass bottle at him. Side stepping the jagged, makeshift weapon, he caught her wrist. He waggled a gloved finger of his free hand in disapproval before he drew out his knife. 

Yanking her arm out of his grasp, she ran for the stairs. He shook his head, what a terrible choice she’d made.

As Danny followed his to be victim up the stairs, Frank barreled past. His rage mode activated making him much faster than Danny. 

Danny followed slowly, knowing that Frank was wasting his gift early and that the adrenaline would run out before he got the kill he craved. And sure enough when Danny arrived at the top step Frank has a heaving wreck, leaning over the stair railing.

The girl was obviously smarter than she had seemed, leading them all the way up here only to find a window with an emergency exit nearby.  
Following her out of the window, Danny left Frank behind again. He would get this kill himself.

Danny was once again in the maze of alleyways, advancing on his target. He could see her plaits hidden under her hat. So close now. 

Frank had continued trailing behind but Danny knew he had this kill in the bag now, with Frank having to rest before he could activate his rage again.

Closing in on his target, he raised his knife for the hit aimed at the back of her neck.

Then her head came clean off.

He looked at his still clean blade.

“What the fuck was that!?” He screamed at Amanda, the pig masked killer who had just stepped into the dim light from the street. The weird multi-bladed, chain weapon thing which had severed the victims head off was now jammed into the wall opposite the successful killer. Danny had never seen anything like the contraption before.

“Creative weaponry. Try it sometime,” Amanda suggested, as she collected said weapon out of the wall with one brutal tug.

Danny stood dumbfounded, knife still lamely raised, his mouth as wide as the one crudely portrayed on his mask.

Having collected her weapon, Amanda left the scene with a proud sway to her hips and a hand signal to signify her departure.


End file.
